2 Contra El Mundo
by MrDaniomi
Summary: Un riolu que ha perdido a sus padres a manos de 2 psicópatas esta ahora destinado a vivir sin un nombre y familia pero habra un humano que ha sufrido su mismo destino es su última esperanza.
1. Prólogo

Ya me encontraba acorralado en el bosque por aquellos 2 psicópatas, pense que no volverian no despues de lo que me hicieron. ¡Maldicion! ¿Acaso no les basto quitarme a mis padres y hacerme sentir como un ser miserable y sin nombre? Pero no entiendo ¿Sera solo un castigo por aquello que les dije a mis padres? No, No, NO!

- Pero mira Kludd aquí esta el el hijo de esos despreciables Lucarios.- Dijo el que parecia el hermano mayor.

-¡Callate tu no sabes nada, bastardo!- Con eso que dije vi venir un puñetazo que me hizo sentir el suelo.

-Oye, oye tu no debes hablarle asi a los mayores aunque veo que eres un Riolu parlante, algo que no se puede ver todos los días, es una pena que te vaya a matar.- Me dijo mientra me hizo ver su cara con una sonrisa macabra, empeze a sentir que la boca me sabia a cobre y le escupí.

-Veo que tus padres no te enseñaron modales.- Y me lanzo contra un árbol, saco su pistola y me apunto. Este es mi fin, solo cerre los ojos esperando a que esto se acabe, escuche los disparos pero no senti dolor. Abri los ojos pero no crei lo que veía. Vi una silueta familiar y sangre.

- Escapa.- Esa voz la pude reconocer, era él.


	2. Aprecio, Algo Necesario

Vivir en medio del bosque era algo muy interesante para mi, vivía dentro de un árbol hueco, bueno al menos la copa era hueca. Había que ir por la comida de uno y sus crías, cosa que era algo difícil en especial porque a veces se tenia que luchar por la comida, al menos mis padres hacían eso por mí, los vi venir caminando con la comida de hoy. Vi que solo eran bayas.

- Aquí tienes tu comida.- Me dijo mi mamá dándome unas bayas verdes. Sabian amargo.

- ¿Eso es todo?- Pregunte un poco insatisfecho por la poca comida y su mal sabor.

- Ya tu sabes que es difícil conseguir comida en especial en esta temporada.- Me respondío mi mama con un tono firme, me empecé a enojar.

- Y eso que, estoy muy seguro de que ustedes podían conseguir mas que esto.- Le dije casi gritando.

-Ya es suficiente, respeta a tu mama, debes agradecer que conseguimos comida para ti acaso tu crees que es fácil para nosotros conseguir comida para ti.- Dijo mi padre mirándome a los ojos con una expresión intimidante.

-Si.- le dije de la manera mas soberbia que pude.

-¡APRENDE A PRECIAR LO QUE TE DAMOS!- Me dio una bofetada.

-¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ ENTONCES!- Salte el árbol y salí corriendo de ahí con ira, que se vallan al diablo que yo puedo vivir solo si se me da la gana vi unos arbustos huecos y me refugie ahí. Me salían lágrimas pero no sabia si eran de dolor o de ira, pasaron unos minutos y me quede dormido.

_**Mientras tanto en la casa del arbol.**_

-Creo que me pase con el ¿No María?- Le pregunte a mi pareja

- El problema es que cada vez se hace mas escasa la comida, los 2 sabíamos esto iba a pasar y ahora no se que se habrá hecho y mañana le íbamos a dar su nombre.- Dijo aquello muy preocupada pero lo del nombre me hizo sonreír.

-El nombre de nuestro pequeño riolu.- dije suavemente y vi como se calmo un poco.

-Soren ¿ese va a ser su nombre no?- Dijo ella un poco mas calmada.

-Soren... Si vamos por el.- Dije mientras íbamos a salir del árbol.

**_De vuelta con "Soren"._**

Me desperté ya cuando era de noche me pare y me dirigí a la casa en el árbol, me sentía mal por lo que les dije a mis papas, después de todo ellos iban todos los días en busca de algo por comer para mi, debo volver y disculparme con ellos después de todo pero mi meditacion se vio interrumpida por unos disparos que venian de la casa del arbol. Sali corriendo hacia alla ya cuando me acerque pude ver la silueta de mis papas y otras 2 que no reconoci. ¿Quizas sean visitas? Empeze al escalar las ramas una vez que llegue a la cima me quede helado ante lo que vi en ese momento senti que el tiempo se congelo con lo que vi, a mi papa en el suelo sangrando y a mi mama en el suelo con la marca de un puñetazo alze la vista y vi a dos humanos con caras de dementes uno con una pistola y el otro con un bate y digieron su mirada hacia mi.

-Oh mira tu, nos falto uno Kludd.- Le dijo a su compañero me apunto, yo aun estaba en shock no podia hacer algo, mis piernas no me respondian ahí iba a morir. vi como jalo el gatillo pero algo se puso entre la bala y yo, mi mama, vi como cayo.

- Corre...- Fueron esa sus ultimas palabras sali de la casa del arbol pero me persegian ellos, uno me disparo varias veces pero no acerto ninguna, aun no podia aceptar lo que paso acaso fue por lo que dije, sera que el universo me esta hacido una mala broma. Logre perderlos a esos humanos y me escabulli en ese mismo arbusto que me oculte al medio dia y volvi a llorar pero ahora se porque yo estoy llorando, porque fui un imbecil con mis padres y ahora que estan muertos no me pude disculpar con ellos ni les pude decir adios. Maldicion. ¡MALDICION! ¿Estoy condenado a esto? Por un berrinche mio ahora estare sin mis padres y tendre que vivir solo. ¿Asi debere aprender mi leccion? creo que entonces tendre que vivir asi, solo.


	3. Una Vida Simple

Me encontraba caminando hasta el siguiente pueblo que hubiera en el camino necesitaba algo de dinero si no quiero seguir comiendo bayas, eran buenas pero extrañaba comer una hamburguesa aunque eso parece que sera para mañana, vi que la noche se venia encima mio.

-Creo que es hora de poner la saco.- Me dije a mi mismo mientras sacaba de mi maleta un saco para dormir y unas bayas rojas para merendar. Me puse a ver el cielo estrellado, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice aquello... Se sentía bien, cerré los ojos para dormir.

_**En un lugar cercano, bajo el mismo cielo estrellado.**_

Empeze a oler unas bayas cerca de donde estaba, exactamente al frente mio, avanze y vi una maleta y al lado un humano ¡Maldicion! Me dije a mi mismo, quizás pueda agarrar su maleta sin que se de cuenta. Salí disparado hacia la maleta, la agarre y salí corriendo de nuevo a adéntrarme al bosque pero sentí algo al lado mio y ví al humano al frente mio ¡¿Acaso es así de rápido?!

- Oye es mi comida, ¿Crees que es fácil conseguir en esta temporada bayas?- No se como hizo para alcanzarme pero retrocedí con miedo, se que me iba a matar.

-¿Por que cierras los ojos? Ah, bueno supongo que tengo muchas bayas después de todo toma estas, bueno me despido que tengo sueño.- Aun tenia los ojos cerrados, no podia caer en su trampa; paso un momento y los abrí, el humano había desaparecido y a mis pies vi una funda de tela con unas bayas, me senté y me puse a pensar que después de todo pueden tener veneno, mire las bayas quería pensar dos veces antes de comer una pero el hambre me estaba matando. Cogí una y me la comí. Sabían delicioso, me comí todas antes de que me de cuenta pero me puse a pensar porque el humano me dio de su comida... Me quiere poner una trampa ¿No? Si quiere que baje mi guardia para que después me maten, lo se. Ellos son un asco de criaturas que solo tienen instinto para matar. !Bastardos!

_**La mañana siguiente.**_

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con algo de pereza recogi mis cosas y las guarde, antes de cerrar la maleta vi mis bayas y me puse a pensar en aquel riolu de anoche. Fue muy veloz como para haber tomado mi maleta antes de que lo agarraze. Seria interesante si lo entrenase, pero un rugido interrumpió mi idea.

- Realmente que deseo una hamburguesa. - Me sobe mi panza, pero me acorde de mi espada, me vire a ver si la tenia a mi lado ahí la vi y la agarre y me puse a verla de nuevo, ya la tenia de hace mucho tiempo pero aun no me cansaba de admirar su detalle y aun mas su poder, aun me acuerdo de lo que me dijo mi papá: "Las Espadas Sagradas de los Hermanos Perdidos solo mostraran su máximo poder a dos hermanos que tengan un verdadero lazo de amistad."

Aunque se no tengo un hermano debo ir por la otra que esta en mi casa pero la tiene ese imbecil que mato a mis padres junto con su pandilla. Me debo hacer mas fuerte y recuperarla la otra de las dos. Me pare y antes de agarrar la maleta senti algo venir.

- Que te den zoquete.- Me grito un bandido pero no se movía, lo agarre y se viro a verne un poco aterrado , cogi y lo puse contra un árbol y vi como se puso nervioso.

-¿Zoquete? Realmente necesitas aprender un mejor insulto.- Le dije mirándolo a la cara.

-Eh... Creo que podemos hablar para resolver esto.- Me dijo nervioso.

- Todo se puede solucionar con palabras, bueno veras me encuentro un poco corto de dinero y hace mucho que no como una hamburguesa y supongo que un bandido como tu has de tener algo de dinero no y despues de todo ibas a llevarte mis cosas tsk, tsk, tsk no quieres verme enojado ¿O sí? - Le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No, no señor como va a creer eso señor mire tome, este es todo mi dinero y mil disculpas se lo juro, no volvera a ver mi cara por aquí.- Una vez dicho esto lo solte y salio como una gallina despavorida.

Mire mi mano con la bolsa de dinero y cogi mi maleta, por fin podre comer una hamburguesa. Ahora me podre dirigir al siguiente pueblo, me puse a caminar y me di cuenta de que la entrada al pueblo estaba al frente mio y que se bloqueaba por una pequeña colina.

-¿Es enserio, no?- Me dije a mi mismo viendo que pude llegar mas rapido. Una vez que llegue al restaurante mas cercano me sente en una mesa y espere que me atendiera una mesero.

- Muy buenos dias, señor ¿Desea algo?- Me pregunto el mesero.

- Sabe que, quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas que hace mucho que como unas.- Le dije.


	4. Un Encuentro Fatal

_**Un año despues.**_  
Ha pasado un año desde que mis padres han muerto y he estado viviendo solo sin depender de alguien, aparte de que no puedo confiar en alguien, en nadie. Y mi odio a los humanos ha sido puesto en duda por aquel humano que vi aquella noche que me dio de sus bayas. Desde entonces nuestros encuentros han sido repetidos y son iguales: le trato de robar su comida y termina regalandome un poco de ella.

_**Flashback**_

-No tienes que estar tratando de robar mi comida si quieres, mira toma la mitad de mi sanduche.- Me dijo mientra me extendia la mano con la mitad de eso a lo que llamaba sanduche hacia mi pata. Lo mire un poco confudo y desconfiado.

- Come no más.- Me respondío con una sonrisa y se fue caminado mientras yo aun veia el sanduche en mis manos.

Era raro, por mas que mi cabeza me hacia pensar en no confiar en ellos este humano me hacia dudarlo, cada vez que lo veia tenia una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba listo para todo lo que pase y me hacia dudar sobre si todos los humanos eran bueno o malos, mi cabeza estaba confusa con esto. Lo unico que me quedo hacer era mirar el fuego al frente mio y pensar.

_**En un lugar cercano bajo el mismo cielo estrellado.**_

Mire al fuego mientras reflexionaba sobre aquel riolu; me daba cuenta de que no tenia padres y su aura reflejaba que en el pasado había sufrido mucho. Pero su potencial me habia llamado la atención me daban ganas de entrenarlo pero se que el no puede confiar en nadie, pero ¿Que tal si me gano su confianza? Quizás. Me pare y decidi ir a buscar a aquel riolu, que quizás me pueda hacer su amigo.

_**Mientras tanto en donde estaba "Soren".**_

Escuché un movimiento entre los arbustos que llamaron mi atención. Me acerqué a ver pero de la nada salto hacia mi algo, logré quitármelo de encima antes de que me pueda agarrar cuando lo vi bien era alguien y reconoci su rostro pero mi ser quedo helado ante lo que vi... Era él, el de la pistola que mato a mi madre y al lado estaba el otro el del bate. Me miraron de manera tetrica, sali corriendo de ellos pero mientras mas me adentraba al bosque mas denso se hacia y cuando ya me encontraba acorralado en el bosque por aquellos 2 psicópatas, pense que no volverian. No despues de lo que me hicieron. ¡Maldicion! ¿Acaso no les basto quitarme a mis padres y hacerme sentir como un ser miserable y sin nombre? Pero no entiendo ¿Sera solo un castigo por aquello que les dije a mis padres? No, No, NO!

- Pero mira Kludd aquí esta el el hijo de esos despreciables Lucarios.- Dijo el que parecia el hermano mayor.

-¡Callate tu no sabes nada, bastardo!- Con eso que dije vi venir un puñetazo que me hizo sentir el suelo.

-Oye, oye tu no debes hablarle asi a los mayores aunque veo que eres un riolu parlante, algo que no se puede ver todos los días, es una pena que te vaya a matar.- Me dijo mientra me hizo ver su cara con una sonrisa macabra, empeze a sentir que la boca me sabia a cobre y le escupí.

-Veo que tus padres no te enseñaron modales.- Y me lanzo contra un árbol, saco su pistola y me apunto. Este es mi fin, solo cerre los ojos esperando a que esto se acabe, escuche los disparos pero no senti dolor. Abri los ojos pero no crei lo que veía. Vi una silueta familiar y sangre.

- Escapa.- Esa voz la pude reconocer, era él.

¡Como es posible que este el aquí! No lo entiendo ni siquiera me conoce y vino a salvarme. ¡¿Por qué?! Sacrificaria su vida por alguien que no conocia, la confusion hizo que me salgan lágrimas.

- Mira yo a ti no te conozco y esto no tiene nada que ver contigo asi que muevete.- Le dijo el tipo de la pistola al humano. Yo me encontraba en el suelo viendo esto, me encontraba sin idea de que hacer.

- Que pena que no te conozca pero si conozco a este riolu y no voy a dejar que le hagan daño. - Le dijo mientras desenvainava su espada.

- Si así lo quieres.- Le apunto y disparo de nuevo. Pero no le dio... Esquivo todos los diparos y se acerco como un rayo hacia el. La cara del humano ahora era diferente, se veía como alguien de instinto frio y asesino.

- Lo mismo digo.- Al decir esas palabras vi como la espada entro por el pecho del tipo y la espada salio por la espalda con el rojo vivo de la sangre de ese psicopata. La cara de el era una simple sonrisa diabolica y tetrica que iba perdiendo poco a poco vida, el humano le quito la espada y el cuerpo cayo al suelo sin vida creando un charco de sangre.

-¡Zenith! ¡No!- Dijo el otro de los dos pero el humano alzo su cabeza y lo vio directamente a los ojos con una mirada que penetraba a lo mas profundo del ser.

-¿Quieres ser el próximo?- le dijo de manera fria al otro de los dos psicopatas

- ¡Pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano se los juro!- Salio corriendo de ahí pero el humano se lo veia débil... Perdió mucha sangre y se desmayo, lo logre alcanzar antes de que caiga hacia el suelo empapado de sangre. Tenia que hacer algo.

_**Nota de Autor:**_

_**Hola MrDaniomi de nuevo solo pasaba para decirle hola a todos y informar un poco acerca de la historia. Tengo pensado hacer que Soren (Asi le llamare a riolu) entrene con el chico que en el capítulo que viene saldra su nombre. Y una cosa este riolu aprendera mas de 4 movimientos, les voy avisando y sin nada mas que decir los dejo.**_  
_**Disfruten y vivan su vida**_

_**MrDaniomi**_


	5. El Inicio de una Estrella

**Les sugiero que escuchen Frame of Mind - Tristam mientras leen esta cancion, busquenla en YouTube. **

Pude encontrar algunas vendas en la maleta del humano y pude curarlo, había perdido mucha sangre, ya cuando logre curarlo me pare y me iba a ir pero algo me paro. Un sentimiento de culpa; una culpa de dejarlo ahí débil y solo. Eso era lo que me paraba de irme de ahí, estaba confundido con eso... ¿Siento culpa de un ser humano? Escuche un ruido y me vire, era el y estaba despertando, me acerqué de manera rápida hacia el.

- Aghhh... ¿Que me paso?- Dijo mientras abría sus ojos y me alcanzó a ver y vi en sus ojos como las memorias de anoche fluían en su cabeza, se sentó en el tronco y vio sus sus heridas, dirigió su mirada hacia mi.

-Tu boca, esta sangrando.- Me dijo preocupado. Me toque los labios para confirmarlo, tenia un poco de sangre.

-Te tenias que haberte curado tu primero.- Me dijo mientras cogió su maleta y busco una gasa, saco una y la paso por mi boca.

-Listo. Mucho mejor.- Se sentó y se puso su camisa blanca y capucha azul de ahí se incorporo.

-Perdón por haber llegado tarde, de haber llegado antes no te habrían atacado esos dos. Por cierto mi nombre es Daniel. ¿Tu tienes uno?- Me dijo con esa calidez de siempre, me preguntaba si era buena idea hablar con el pero creo que no habrá problema si lo hago.

-No tengo nombre.- Le dije con franqueza. Era la primera vez que hablaba con un ser humano, no pensé que alguna vez lo haría.

-Lamento aquello. No tener un nombre debe de ser algo horrible. ¿Y como puedes hablar?-

Me pregunto fascinado por el hecho de poder hablar en su idioma.

-No lo se, solo lo hago. Ni si quiera sabia que podía hacer eso.- Dije aquello cabizbajo.

-Si no quieres responder lo siguiente no lo hagas pero ¿Qué les paso a tus padres?- Pregunto de manera directa, me tomo de manera desprevenido baje la cabeza.

- Fue horrible.- Le dije triste, aquellas memorias las quería dejar en el olvido pero eran partes de mi que no podía dejar.

-Ja. Ni que te hayas peleado con ellos y cuando te ibas a perdonar con ellos los habrían matado y tu no pudiste decirles si quiera adiós.- Me dijo con risa melancólica, me encontré sin habla ante lo que él dijo.

-Eso fue lo que me paso.- Dije aun con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Y lo mire a la cara. Su cara se entristeció y impresiono al mismo tiempo.

- Perdón... Yo no pensé que te había pasado lo mismo.- Dijo arrepentido de haber dicho eso.

-¿Acaso te ocurrió lo mismo?- Pregunte curioso por su respuesta.

-Ha pasado mucho desde aquello. Ocurrió cuando tenia 9 años, vivíamos en Ciudad Engobe, eramos una familia rica pero mi simple. Mi padre me enseñó ahí a como usar la espada desde los 5 años y siempre decía que era un espadachín nato, y quizás algún día me haría un gran entrenador Pokémon. Pero ocurrió aquello. Tuve una pelea con mis padres, con solo 9 años quería empezar mi aventura como entrenador pokemon y conseguir mi primer Pokémon y me decían que aun era muy pequeño. Me fui de ahí con una maleta, capa, esta espada y esta pokebola.- La saque para mostrarle la primera y única pokebola que tenía.- Me dirigía a la ruta 1 pero con cada paso que daba mas me arrepentía mas por pelearme con mis padres cuando iba a dar mi último paso vi unas figuras acercarse corriendo y me empujaron hacia atrás y me hicieron que me pegue contra el suelo y todo se oscureció. Cuando logre despertar vi que la el pueblo se había tornado caótico y desde el mirador había un tipo con una pistola que sostenía al alcalde, El señor Gerardo. Pedía una gran cantidad de dinero y si no se la dábamos el destruiría el pueblo. Mis padres le pagaron pero sus palabras me dejaron frió.

"Me quede con ganas de jalar el gatillo mmm... Lo usare en ustedes." Lo dijo de una manera fría y sin algo de piedad disparo a mis padres. Grite desconsolado. saqué mi espada y corrí para atacarlo pero me vio y logro golpearme, caí al suelo pero me puse de pie.

"Te voy a derrotar" Le había dicho. Se partió en una carcajada.

"Aquí te espero" Cuando dijo eso cargue con mi espada hacia el pero me esquivo y asesto otro puñetazo y me dijo.

"Vuelve cuando seas capaz de derrotarme, que yo no puedo enfrentarme a un niño como tu. No tiene oportunidad contra mi" Me dijo con tono despectivo pero el decía la verdad en aquello. No era fuerte, no pude hacer nada para salvar a mis padre y me fui de Ciudad Engobe y vivo como un vagabundo que ha visitado la mayoría de la región de Unova. Esa es mi historia.- Me dijo acabando el relato de como esta aquí.

- Mi pregunta es ¿Puedo saber la tuya?- Me pregunto curioso acerca de mi pasado y de lo que tenia que contar sobre el.

- Supongo que no tengo mas opción que decirle a alguien esa historia.- Di un profundo respiro y empezó.

- Y tenia una buena vida como tu pero empezó el invierno y con eso la escazes de comida y con la falta de comida que se hacia peor y empeze a reclamar mas comida a tal punto que mis padres se enfadaron y nos peleamos. Escape del árbol en donde vivíamos y me refugie en unos arbustos y me puse a dormir y cuando desperté y volví escuche balazos y... y...- Me empezó a faltar la voz y mientras seguía Daniel se dio cuenta y puso su mano en mi cabeza en una primera instancia no lo hubiera dejado pero se sentía reconfortante y me hizo sentir mejor.

- Si tienes que parar hazlo que creo que se lo que paso después.- me dijo para que me calmara, cogí aliento y termine.

- Ellos dos fueron los que mataron a mi familia y no pude hacer nada por ellos soy débil. Pudiendo hacer algo ellos murieron.- Mis ojos se humedecieron. No podía llorar no me lo iba a permitir. pero de repente sentí dos brazos envolverse en mi espalda. Era un abrazo fue hace mucho que no recibí uno y de era de el.

- Hay veces en las que para seguir en la vida hay que desahogarse, hazlo no mas.- Me susurro mientras me abrazaba. Entonces las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Y llore, llore para liberar de mi toda ira y tristeza reprimida parecia un bebe, de ahi me di algo me vino a la cabeza. Una idea, por mas que no quería me solte de ese abrazo y me le dije a Daniel.

- Entrename para que pueda ser fuerte, para que no vuelva a perder a alguien importante en mi vida nunca mas y poder vengar a mis padres. Por favor.- Me arrodillé y se lo dije desesperado y con las lágrimas aún en mi cara.

- Párate, que no es necesario que me lo implores.- Me dijo mientras me paraba.

- Te entrenare con una condición.- Me dijo de manera sería.

-¿Cuál?- Le pregunte.

-¿Solamente quieres que te entrene?- Me pregunto.

- Si. Después te dejare en paz.- Le respondi.

- Muy bien entonces a dormir que aun queda un buen pedazo de la noche. Mañana empezamos.- Se acosto en el tronco y se durmió en un instante. Mire a las estrellas.

- Parzival, Zedd, Nereyda ¿Como han de estar?- Me pregunte a mi mismo mientras me acostaba a dormir en la noche.

* * *

_**Nota Del Autor:**_

_**Hola MrDaniomi aquí les vengo a saludar y les dejo este capítulo. Solo les decía que yo no les podria prometer un capitulo con constancia, en el peor de los casos me tardaria 3 semanas y les pido que me perdon por ello pero despues de todo soy un chico de 13 años asi que debo estudiar pero bueno sin pretextos les dejo. Vivan y disfruten su vida.**_

_**Post-Data: El cover de la historia es de Star-Soul. El lo hizo.**_

_**MrDaniomi.**_


	6. La Espada y el Aura

Estaba caminando por el bosque hasta que encontré un claro abierto que tenia un charco, avance hasta el y recogí un poco de agua entre mis las almohadillas de mis patas y antes de tomar de ella sentí una fuerte brisa, me vire a ver atrás pero no había nada entonces me dispuse a tomar del agua pero se empezó a teñirse de rojo hasta que se hizo sangre, del susto deje que cayera al suelo y empezó a cambiar a blanco el fluido y vi como el claro desapareció, ahora estaba en un cuarto blanco.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Grite preguntando si había algúna persona o pokémon.

- Inútil.- Escuche la voz detras mio, parecia la mia pero sonaba deforme. Me vire a donde provenia la fuente de la voz, cuando lo hize mi cara se congeló. Era yo, me aleje de manera abrupta al verme a mi mismo.

- Decepcionante.- Escuche otras dos voces familiares detras mio me volvi a virar y vi a mis padres. Estaba atónito.

-¿Qué?- Es lo único que mi boca pudo decir, estaba estupefacto.

- Debil.- Otras dos voces sonaron a mi izquierda eran los hermanos esos.

- Penoso.- Esa voz es la que mas me impacto. Era Daniel a mi derecha el quien lo dijo. ¿Acaso? No iba a ayudarme. Mi reflejo empezó a hablar.

- Que inútil eres, no eres capas de si quiera poder defender a ti mismo.- Alzo su brazo apuntando a mis padres.- Mira quienes murieron por ello.- Las palabras que salian de mi boca eran dolorosas pero ciertas. Era inútil...

- Decepcionante. Eres un mal agradecido, te dimos una vida pero eres una decepción para mi y tu madre.- Me vire al escuchar esas palabras de mi padre y mi madre empezó a hablar.- La razón de qué me interpuse entre ti y esa bala fue porque me di cuenta de como madre falle contigo. - De que diablos hablan. No, ellos me amaban. ¿Cierto?¿O acaso era una decepción para ellos?

- Patético.- Empezaron a hablarblos dos hermanos en unísono.- Pokémones como tu dan asco, tus padres fueron muy estúpidos por haberte criado y por haber tratado de ir a verte.- Aquellas palabras no dolieron mucho pero como en una herida normal era como hundir mas la navaja. Pero Daniel empezó a hablar.

- Sabes, la única razon por la que te di comida aquel día o de que te salve no era por que me hayas agradado sino por fue por que das pena.- ¿Qué queria decir con eso?¿Que después de todo soy una pena para él? Pero si el aparentaba ser alguien bueno. Eso fue lo ultimo, me puse de rodillas y empeze a llorar de nuevo. Todos decían cosas ciertas. Era un inútil, decepcionante, debil y penoso Riolu. Ni siquiera tenía nombre mas que el de mi especie.

-¡Paren ya!- Grite entre mis gemidos.

- No te preocupes que yo hare que pare esto.- Empeze a temblar al ver que Daniel saco su espada y la empezo a arrastrar hacia donde yo estaba. Vi como dejaba la espada un rastro de sangre en el suelo me sentia acorralado, mis pupilas las senti dilatarse y cuando estaba al frente mio alzó su espada y vi como empezo a caer y cerre mis ojos.

-¡Oye despierta!- Escuche a Daniel de nuevo y abrí mis ojos estaba ahí el. Me aleje de repente con miedo.

-¿Estas bien?- Me preguntó preocupado, me empecé a dar cuenta de que todo fue un sueño.

- Si... Perdon, solo fue un mal sueño.- Le respondi mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

- Bueno entonces vamos a desayunar, que vamos a entrenar después de eso.- Me dijo, yo aun me estaba recuperabdo de mi pesadilla. Saco unos sanduches de queso y me dio uno con una botella de agua.

-Buen Provecho.- Me dijo mientras se dispuso a comer de su sanduche. Me surgió una duda un poco ridícula.

- Oye una pregunta. ¿Tu sabes manejar el aura?- Le pregunte curioso aunque supuse que no. Empezó a sonreír.

- Para tu suerte si. Se manipular el aura y como usarlo.- Quede atónito, como podía si solo un humano lo podía hacer y era Sir Aaron, el de la leyenda que me contaba mi padre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunte aun asombrado y en duda completa.

- Digamos que en los 4 años que viaje por la región de Unova no solo camine.- me respodio mientras terminaba su sanduche.

- Bueno termina de comer que tenemos un largo dia encima.- Con eso me comí mi sanduche golpe.

- Aghhh... Primero que nada la comida se la disfruta.- Me dijo dandome un golpe en la espada que me hizo toser todo el sanduche de la boca.

-¡¿Para que fue eso?!- Le dije enojado, tenia hambre.

- Debes disfrutar la comida, ahora tendras que ganartela en el entrenamiento de hoy.- Me dijo.- Ahora parate y toma esto.- Me lanzo un palo de bambú.

-¿Para que es esto?- Le pregunté mientras veía el palo de bambú.

- Espera.- Me dijo mientras sacaba el suyo y lo extendió hacia un lado y cerro sus ojos. Empeze a sentir una brisa y el palo de bambú empezo a brillar de color azul. ¡¿Está usando su aura?! Entonces realizo un corte en el aire y me quede impresionado con lo que hizo. Del corte, la estela aural salio disparada hacia su delante a una velocidad de vértigo e impacto con el árbol que tenia al frente.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Le pregunte asombrado de lo que el hizo.

- Con práctica y si tú quieres hacer eso tienes que practicar.- Me dijo. ¿Yo puedo hacer eso? Si el pudo y no era un Lucario tenía algo de especial. No era un humano cualquiera.

-¡Vamos no te quedes ahí que quiero ver que tienes en habilidades!- Me dijo mientras blandia el bambú como una espada. Para mi suerte yo también sabia como usar un palo como arma. Cargué contra el para atacar.

- Eso es lo que quería.- Dijo mientras también cargo contra mi. Cuando los palo chocaron la fuerza del impacto hizo que retrocedamos, lanze una estocada que el pudo desviar y contrataco con un golpe lateral, pero lo pude esquivar y entonces ambos hicimos que nuestros bambúes vuelvan a chocar. Me sorprendí de que el tenga tanta habilidad y velocidad como humano y despues de todo también vivió sólo por cuatro años. ¿Qué habrá hecho durante esos cuatro años? Pero me tuve que volver a concentrar en la pelea, casi me asesto un golpe.

- Eres veloz y hábil pero dejame ir mas rapido.- Me dijo, pero me impresionó. ¡¿Acaso podia ser mas rápido de lo ya era?! No lo podia creer. Vi como empezo a emanar su aura, parecia como si la concentrarse en si mismo y entonces estaba al frente mio y desapareció.

- Atras tuyo.- Me vire de manera rápida para poder esquivar la estocada que iba a embestirme, casi me golpea. Me volví a virar para verlo pero volvio a desaparecer. ¡¿Su velocidad era alta pero ahora lo es más?! Era impresionante. Ya estaba cansado. Pero seguí, cerré mis ojos y sentí que venía de lado, con el resto de mi fuerza me vire con el bambú y el estaba ahí a centímetros de golpearme.

- Bien hecho.- Lo dijo de manera breve y los bambúes chocaron y se rompieron. Estaba jadeando.

-Ufff... Tu eres bueno. No pense que te mantuvieras al ritmo de mi carga aural.- Me dijo tambien cansado.

-¿Carga aural? ¿Qué es eso?- Le pregunte asombrado con lo que el hizo con su aura.

- Cuando aprendí a manejar el aura decidí experimentar con el de diferentes maneras. Las 2 que viste eran corte aural y carga aura. En el corte aural yo canalizo mi aura en mi espada y la suelto en una rafaga que corta lo que tenga al frente. Y carga aural me permite concentrar mi aura para poder hacerme mas veloz y mas fuerte en un breve momento.- Me explico las dos técnicas que él usó, nunca pensé que él aura se lo pudiera manipular de esa manera. ¿Me iba a enseñar eso a mi?.

-¿Tú me enseñarás eso?- Le pregunté con emoción si el podia hacerlo queria aprenderlo.

- Por supuesto. Si te voy a entrenar te tendre que enseñar todo lo que se.- Me dijo sonriendo.- Bueno, toma este sándwich, que te lo ganaste.- Me lanzo otro sanduche que tenia en el bolsillo.

- Gracias.- Le dije empeze a desenvolver la envoltura.

- Solo esta vez disfrútalo.- Me dijo mientras fue a ver su maleta por un poco de agua. Me comí el sanduche ésta vez mas calmado, pero aún pensaba en las habilidades que él tenía con su aura. Para hacer eso se necesitaba un gran control en su aura y tener mucho poder en está. Aún estaba impresionado por el poder de Daniel.

- Bueno, ponte de pie que vamos a seguir.- Me dijo mientras trepaba un árbol a saltos.- Trata de alcanzarme.- Me recuperé y lo empeze a seguir._Me hare mas fuerte para dejar de ser débil y dar pena. Me hare mas fuerte para proteger a los que amo._

**_Nota del Autor:_**

**_Hola, MrDaniomi aquí solo pasaba para saludarlos y dar un inmenso gracias a todos ustedes por haberse dado el tiempo de haber leído este fanfic de Pokémon. Ya he alcanzado 170 visitas y eso para mi es algo asombroso y significa mucho para mi. Voy a tratar de hacer mas largos y mejores mis capítulos para ustedes porque se que yo puedo dar mas y me perdono por tomar tanto para un solo capítulo, se que 2 semanas es mucho para ustedes pero trato de escribir lo mejor posible. Vivan y disfruten de su vida. _**

**_MrDaniomi. _**


	7. La Timidez de mi Mirada

_Vi a mi padre en un charco de sangre y a mi madre tratando de levantarse, al frente mio 2 figuras negras, una alzó una pistola y me disparo. Mi madre se puso en medio y cayo. Lo último que hizo fue darme una sonrisa._

Abri mis ojos asutado y me di cuenta que era un sueño. Me pare y baje del arbol, abajo mis padres estaban comiendo pero no iba a quedarme.

- Buenos días. Me voy. Estare con Parzival y Zedd y vamos a acampar. Vendre mañana.-Les dije apresurado mientras empezaba a a caminar.

- Come esto en el camino.- Dijo mi madre mientras me daba unas bayas.

- Ok. Gracias, adiós.- Les dije mientras les alzaba la mano. Empeze a caminar por el sendero hasta que llegue aun arbol enorme y a los lados tenia dos sendero mas y como siempre del izquierdo salia Parzival y del derecho Zedd. Les salude levantando mi mano y gritando sus nombres. No tardaron en darse cuenta.

-¡Simbre! Hola. - Me dijeron los dos mientras venian a abrazarme. Despues de saludarnos empezamos a caminar hacia el camino al frente de nosotros, nos dirigiamos hacia el claro de siempre apracticar entonces estábamos caminando por el bosque Parzival, Zedd y yo dirigiéndonos al sitio al que ibamos a pelear siempre. Todos los dias íbamos ahí para ver quien era el que quedaba último en pie. El camino estaba lleno de arboles frondosos, el dia era soleado y fresco. Empezamos a hablar.

- Oye Simbre preparate que esta vez no podrás mantener mi ritmo. Esta vez te ganare.- Me dijo con confianza mientras golpeaba el aire Parzival. Aun recuerdo como conocí a este Mienfoo.

**_Flashback._**

_Iba al río al norte de donde vivo para nadar un poco. Justo al llegar a la orilla del río encontre a un Mienfoo que estaba parado en un tronco en el rio que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio._

_- Oye ¿Que haces? Cuidado que te vas a caer.- Le dije un poco preocupado._

_- Callate que no sabes lo que estoy hacien...- Iba a terminar pero se cayo al río._

_- Te lo dije.- Lo quede viendo pero vi que chapoteaba de manera pobre para poder flotar. Y el río empezaba a ir mas fuerte, me apresure a decirle que salga._

_-¡Oye sal de ahí! ¡El río se esta aumentando!- Le grité preocupado al ver la marea creciente del río._

_-¡No puedo... Nadar... Ayuda!- Me dijo ahogándose. Maldicion tengo que ayuarlo. Sin dudarlo dos veces salte al río para ayudarlo, la corriente estaba fluyendo mucho mas fuerte. Ya estaba cerca de él pero vi que nos estábamos acercando a la catarata, ya no podia nadar hacia atrás. Alcance a el Mienfoo que ya estaba inconsciente. Pero mire hacia adelante y vi una rama y la agarre antes de que dejara mi alcance y con una de mis patas lanze a la orilla a el Mienfoo y me impulse a mi mismo con la otra. En la orilla estaba jadeando del esfuerzo que hice al nadar, mire al Mienfoo quien seguía inconsciente y me puse a presionar su estómago para sacar el agua que tenia dentro. Despues de un rato el Mienfoo despertó._

_-¿Qué pasó?- Me pregunto volviendo en si._

_- Casi te ahogas y caes por la catarata.-Le dije en respuesta a lo que me pregunto_

_- Oh.- Me dijo.- Gracias por salvarme. Mi nombre es Parzival. ¿Y el tuyo?- Pregunto por mi nombre._

_- No tengo. Mis padres aún no deciden cual sera.- Le dije de manera cortante._

_- Auch... Ya se, ¿Qué tal si te llamo Simbre hasta que te pongan uno?.- Lo que dijo me hizo mirarlo._

_- ¿Simbre porqué?- Le pregunte ante la sugerencia de nombre._

_- Juego de palabras entre sin nombre... ¿Oye tú me podrias enseñar a nadar?- Me pregunto un poco avergonzado por el hecho de no saber nadar_

_- Claro.- Le dije sin mas y le empeze a explicar como flotar en el agua._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

- Es la centésima vez que me dices eso. Y recuerda que en dos dias me dan mi nombre real. Asi que no me vuelven a llamar Simbre. - Le dije mientras sonreia, el saber que en dos dias iba a tener un nombre para que los demas me pudiesen llamar como debia ser, era asombrosa la sensación de aquello.

- Aunque después de todo extrañare llamarte Simbre.- Me dijo un poco desilusionado. Despues de todo a él se le ocurrio llamarme Simbre. Ciertamente yo también extrañare ese nombre.

- Cierto ¿En 2 dias te dan tu nombre?¿Y tienes pistas de cual sera?- Me pregunto Zedd curioso. Ese Zorua es un maestro en las bromas y una mente maestra en la ilusión. Nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mas bonito. Pero desde entonces él ha sido nuestro amigo.

**_Flashback._**

_- Oye dices que estas bayas son las mejores que has probado ¿No Simbre?- Me preguntó Parzival emocionado cuando le dije que había encontrado aqui las mejores bayas que había probado._

_- ¡Ja! Ya lo veras, aparte de jugosas son bien dulces.- Le dije con emoción, yo también quería comer de nuevo esas bayas._

_- ¿Esas no son?- Me pregunto Parzival señalando a un gran arbusto de brillantes hojas verdes y con grandes bayas rojas. Pude reconocer de inmediato al arbusto._

_- Si, ese es. Prepara la canasta que nos llevaremos un buen montón.- Le dije mientras sacábamos las canastas de nuestras espaldas. Empezamos a recolectar una por una las bayas y las pusimos en nuestras canastas, nos las volvimos a poner en las espalda y nos pusimos a caminar de nuevo hacia nuestra pequeña base. Ya cuando avanzamos un poco empezamos a hablar._

_- Te voy a mostras como hacer jugo con estas bayas. Es una delicia.- Le dije mientras recordaba cuando prove el jugo de la baya que recolectamos._

_- ¡¿Enserio?! Me haces agua la boca con lo que dices. ¿Puedo probar una ya?- Me pregunto desesperado por probar una de las aclamadas bayas que conseguimos._

_-¡No! Tienes que primero probar el jugo que te digo.- Le dije de manera firme para que lo entienda. Tenía que primero probar como yo le decia._

_- Pero...- Me iba a refutar pero un sonido que llego a mis oidos me hizo interrumpirlo._

_- Shh... Para que escuche algo.- Le dije mientras trataba de agudizar mi oido para que pueda ver de donde provenia el sonido_

_-¿Qué oyes?- Me pregunto Parzival al ver que lo silencie. Senti entonces que alguien nos miraba la espalda, me vire para ver una silueta enorme que se abalanzó hacia nosotros. Logre reaccionar y empuje a Parzival a un lado y esquivar la colisión que se nos venía tirandome al suelo. Cuando me levante vi que la silueta pertenecia a un Pokémon enorme blanco que parecia un dragón, vi como Parzival al verlo se levantó de inmediato y se inclinó hacia el Pokémon ese._

_- ¡Simbre inclinate que es Reshiram!- Me dijo Parzival con un poco de miedo en su voz._

_-¿Reshi...Qué? - Le dije sin comprender lo que me quería decir._

_- Simples Pokémones yo soy Reshiram.- Empezó a hablar el Pokémon con una voz profunda y poderosa este parecía un legendario._

_- ¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunte gritando. parecía que él no me escuchaba._

_- Las bayas que ustedes han cogido son sagradas, solo pueden comer de ella los Pokémones legendarios como yo.- Dijo el Pokémon legendario._

_- Oh... Perdonenos Reshiram devolveremos las bayas.- Empezó a hablar Parzival asustado por la inmensa presencia del Pokémon. Pero eso no me importó._

_- No me importa.- Le dije de manera cortante al Pokémon legendario._

_-¡¿Qué?! Parzival es Reshiram.- Me dijo asustado de lo que le podria pasar por la respuesta que le di al Pokémon legendario._

_- No me importa, el hecho de que sea un Pokémon legendario no le da el derecho de decirme a mi o a ti lo que pudes recolectar.- Dije de manera seria y enojada. No iba permitir que él me diga que hacer. Lo que salga de la naturaleza es de todos_

_- ¡Riolu insolente, Pagarás por esa respuesta!- Me respondio preparandose para luchar. Pero me adelante a atacarlo, iba a asestarle un golpe en la cabeza pero cuando lo golpee traspase su cabeza y se hizo este una pantalla de humo. Choque contra unos de los arboles detrás de este Pokémon legendario._

_- Esto ha sido una farsa.- Escuche a Parzival decir enojandose, me recupere del golpe y vi a un Zorua con cara preocupada y me hice una idea de lo que ocurrió._

_- Esto no cambia nada. ¡Denme esas bayas!- Nos dijo el Zorua frustado en su intento de engañarnos._

_-¡Pequeño Mounstro, nos engañaste para quitarnos estas bayas que recolectamos!- Dijo Parzival mientras se acercaba furioso hacia el pequeño Zorua, me puse al frente de él._

_- No le hagas nada.- Le dije parandolo._

_-¡¿Por qué?!- Me dijo aun furioso por el hecho de que un Zorua lo haya asustado, me vire para ver un momento la cara del Zorua. Vi miedo en sus ojos._

_- Nos vamos, recoge las bayas.- Le dije mientras bajaba mis brazos y empecé a caminar. Cuando me alcanzó me empezó a hablar._

_-¿Por qué no le hiciste nada a ese Zorua? Trato de robar nuestra comida.- Me reclamó con razón pero cuando vi la cara de ese Zorua vi que quería comida pero no hice nada mas que defenderlo de la furia de Parzival._

_- Tenia hambre.- Fue mi respuesta._

_- Eso no más. Si tu lo dices aunque no fue bonito que nos haya asustado haciéndose pasar por Reshiram.- Me dijo, iba a seguir la conversación pero escuche un grito atrás y Parzival y yo nos viramos a ver que era._

_- Pequeña alimaña por fin te encuentro, después de que te llevaste mi comida tengo hambre aún.-Vi a un Mightyena que tenia acorralado al Zorua. Sin pensarmelo 2 veces deje las bayas y me abalanze a ayudar al Zorua, el Mightyena me vio y se preparo para esquivar el golpe que le dirigí._

_- Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto chico, así que si te vas ahora hare como si nada paso entre tú y yo.- Me dijo el Pokémon de blanco y negro como amenaza, le respondi con otro ataque que él volvio esquivar._

_- Asi lo quieres.- Con esas palabras nuestra pelea comenzó. Cargo hacia mi con sus dientes me movi rápidamente pero logro hacer un corte en mi brazo, antes de que me pudiese recuperar volvio a cargar contra mi con un ataque rápido y no pude reaccionar. Me dio un golpe directo en el estomago y volvi a caer. Me iba finalizar con otro mordisco pero Parzival me salvo dandole un golpe._

_- Nadie se mete con mis amigos.- Dijo con una sonrisa pero el tiempo de reacción del Mightyena era asombroso, logró cargar hacia él y lo envío al suelo. No le tomo tiempo cargar de nuevo hacia Parzival. En ese momento senti que el tiempo se hizo mas lento. Me logre parar y corri hacia donde estaba Parzival y senti como algo se formo en mis manos algo que parecia un hueso. No dude en usarlo contra el Mightyena, le di un golpe en el hocico que lo envío al suelo. El golpe le hizo un buen daño._

_- Tu ganas, me largo.- Dijo mientras salia a escabullirse entre los arbustos para escapar. Una vez que se fue dirigí mi mirada a Parzival para ver si estaba bien. Me miro a los ojos y asintió que se sentia bien. De ahí la dirigí al Zorua que nos miraba fijo a los dos sorprendido por que lo habiamos defendido, me acerque para ver como estaba. Se alejo un poco por el miedo, pero le empeze a hablar._

_- ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunte con delicadeza._

_- S... Sí.- Me dijo de manera timida y dirigio su mirada a mi herida._

_-No te preocupes por eso que es un simple mordisco. Me llaman Simbre y el de alla es Parzival. ¿Tú como te llamas?- Le dije mientras tapaba el corte con mi pata._

_- Me llamo Zedd, les pido perdon por tratar de robarles comida a ustedes pero no tengo nada de comida.- Me dijo un poco rapido de los nervios que tenia. Entonces me pare a ir por mis bayas y se las traje y le di un manojo de ellas._

_-Toma para que comas.- Le dije, miro las bayas y después me miró a mi._

_- ¿Por qué después de que les trate de robar tú eres tan amable conmigo?- Me pregunto asombrado por el gesto de amabilidad que hice._

_- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar quisiera que hagan lo mismo conmigo.- Le dije y me paraba y me dirigia hacia a Parzival y recogimos nuestras bayas y nos ibamos._

_- Bueno Zedd nos despedimos.- Le dije y le di un codazo a Parzival._

_- Y perdon por casi atacarte por tratar de robar nuestras bayas. No sabia que tenias hambre.- Dijo Parzival de manera forzada pero honesta. Empezamos a caminar pero entonces escuchamos a Zedd llamarnos y nos viramos a verlo._

_-¿Puedo irme con ustedes?- Nos preguntó, mire a Parzival y lo volví a ver a Zedd entonces le respondi._

_- Claro, ven con nosotros.- Le dije y nos acompaño a probar nuestras bayas._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

- No, ni siquiera se me ocurre la primera letra.- Le respondi a Zedd mientras miraba al frente. Las memorias de como conocí a mis amigos pasaron por mi cabeza, tenia que agradecer a Arceus por haberme dado a estos dos como amigos.

-Oigan ¿Qué tal una carrera?- Dijo Parzival mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡Muy bien!- Exclamamos Zedd y yo. En el mismo instante salimos corriendo hacia el frente. Estabamos los tres a la par y el sitio estaba cerca. Entonces vi como Zedd se hizo un Zoroark y salto a uno de los arboles, Parzival y yo no nos quedamos atrás y saltamos a los arboles también. Saltabamos de árbol en árboly entonces empeze a adelantarme pero entonces se acabaron los arboles. Llegamos. Caimos lo tres al suelo de manera brusca pero nos levantamos y empezamos a reir.

- La próxima vez que hagamos esto sera en la tierra.- Dijo Zedd ya en su forma original de Zorua de nuevo. Nos preparamos para empezar nuestra pelea, comimos unas bayas y decidimos luchar los tres a la vez.

-¿Listos? Recuerden que queda eliminado al que le toquemos el centro del pecho. - Dijo Parzival y le respondimos Zedd y yo asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Ok a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos. ¡Tres!- Dije y empezamos. Zedd y Parzival cargaron contra mi, Zedd con su ilusion se hizo un Zoroark de nuevo para atacarme con arañazo y Parzival me iba a atacar con puño de fuego. En ese momento corri hacia ellos y fui directo hacia Zedd, desde que nos conocimos su ilusión mejoro al punto de usar las habilidades de el Pokémon y la ilusion ya era sólida, aproveche eso a mi favor. Cuando ya estábamos de frente salté haciael y me agarre de su cuello me vire y le di una patada en la espalda que logró enviarlo al suelo. Para mi mala suerte me olvidado de cierto Mienfoo que iba a usar puño de fuego contra mi. Cuando pude ver hacia atrás Parzival iba a hacer contacto conmigo. El golpe fue directo en la cara y el fuego que envolvía su puño hizo que el dolor empeore. La fuerza del golpe me envió a golpear un árbol, aunque sé que jugábamos ese puñetazo fue realmente duro. Entonces vi que iba a atacarme de nuevo, después de todo quizas iba a ganarme esta vez.

_O no._

Parzival se olvido que eramos tres, antes de que pudiera si quiera tocarme Zedd apareció de nuevo como Zoroark y lo embistió de lado y evito que llegase a dejarme fuera del juego. Me levanté lo antes que pude y fui hacia ellos dos, vi cono Parzival y Zedd estaban a la par en velocidad y como cada uno evadia al otro o bloqueaba el golpe del otro, pude admirar la elegancia en el estilo de lucha de Parzival y los reflejos de Zedd. Pero tenía el elemento de la sorpresa. Corri hacia la espalda de Zedd y di una voltereta en el aire pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar su pecho desapareció entonces vi que Parzival preparo puño incremento para recibirme pero pude saltar en el momento preciso para retroceder una buena distancia de Parzival y hize lo mismo que él, retrocedí mi puño y corri hacia él mientras mi puño empezaba a iluminarse mientras yo ganaba velocidad y nos estabamos acercando los dos acortando las distancias cada vez mas. Llegamos al punto de que ibamos lo mas rápido que podiamos y y ya a unos metros de colisionar nuestros ataques volvio a aparecer Zedd como Zoroark. Diablos. Ya no podiamos parar y entonces alzó los 2 brazos, él solo tenia que hacer eso nosotros nos golpeanos con sus puños y rebotamos de la fuerza del impacto hacua el suelo y entonces estaba decidido el ganador de hoy.

-¡Ohhh! Les gane los agarre desprevenidos ¡Ja!- Dijo Zedd victorioso ante la táctica que él uso.

- Debo admitirlo, fue un buen plan. Felicidades Zedd.- Le dije mientras me paraba del suelo.

- Awww... Yo quería ganar.- Dijo frustrado Parzival.

- Sera eso para después... Oye mira el sol, ya va a anochecer. Vaya el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes. Vamos de vuelta al sendero y quedemos debajo del arbol ese para acampar.- Dije dandome cuenta que ya se iba a hacer de noche. Empezamos a irnos por el mismo sendero en el que vinimos y veiamos como adelante se ocultaba el sol para declarar el dia acabado y entonces empezamos a hablar.

- Oigan. ¿Que tal si organizamos un torneo para determinar al Pokémon más fuerte? - Dijo Parzival con la idea que le invadió la cabeza. El espíritu de el siempre es competitivo, se quería convertir en el Pokémon mas fuerte. Era una buena ambición aunque a veces se le sube a la cabeza es un buen amigo pero aparte de fuerte su estilo de lucha siempre fue elegante.

- Eso seria interesante.- Le respondió Zedd ante la idea que este sugirió. Zedd dentro de él habi un espíritu de bromista que siempre predominaba y tenia una mente fria y calculadora para los planes y bromas. Aparte de eso su nivel de ilusión era tal que podia copiar a cualquier pokémon que el haya visto. A ellos dos los atesoraba no porque eran los 2 unicos amigos que tenia, sino por que ellos eran leales y buenos. Seguimos caminando y hablando por el camino hasta que escuchamos un grito.

-¡AYUDA!- Escuchamos los 3 a alguien pudiendo ayuda al frente de nosotros. Corrimos al socorro de ese Pokémon. Llegamos a divisar a un Zangoose, Seviper y a un Gengar alrededor de un Buneary. No dudamos en ayudarla. El Gengar sin percatarse de nuestra presencia le empezo a hablar a la Buneary.

- Cariño, no tenias que haberte quedado aquí hasta la noche. Mira, ahora estas en este aprieto.- Le dijo el Gengar miestras le peñiscaba la mejillas. Eso agarro mi odio de inmediato y para la mala suerte de él lo golpee.

-¿Quien diablos eres tú?- Dijo el Gengar mientras se recuperaba del golpe que le había dado.

- Lo que importa es lo que estabas haciendo.- Le reclame por molestar a la Buneary.

- Bueno. Ya que me enojaste, ustedes dos encarguense del Mienfoo y del Zorua que este Riolu es mio.- Dijo el Gengar mientras el Seviper y el Zangoose cargaron con Parzival y Zedd, yo me abalanze hacia el Gengar y el supo recibirme con un puñetazo pero lo esquive y le di otro puñetazo en el estomago. lo iba a rematar con puño incremento pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer me dio un cabezazo y me lanzo al suelo, empezó a patearme en el estomago.

- Esto es lo que te pasa por meterte conmigo chico. Lamentarás haberte hecho el héroe.- Empeze a escupir sangre pero vi a la Buneary verme ilusionada de que la podia ayudar. No me puedo rendir. Por ella. Agarre el pie del Gengar y lo jale para golpearlo contra el árbol atrás nuestro. Lo choque y lo aturdi por un momento y me pare. El Gengar pidió ayuda de sus compañeros.

- Oigan muchachos ayuda.- Dijo para su ayuda pero los que respondieron fueron Parzival y Zedd.

-¿Quienes? ¿Estos?- Dijeron mientras los arrastraban inconscientes.

- Parzival, Zedd usemos el golpe de sombras.- Les dije a los dos. Ese movimiento nesecitaba a los tres de nosotros y habíamos esperado al momento para usarlo pero este era. Les lanzaron a el Seviper y al Zangoose. Zedd retrocedió y Parzival y yo nos preparamos.

Zedd lanzo una bola sombra y cuando estuvo a nuestro nivel corrimos a la par con la bola sombra que iba en dirección hacia el Gengar quien trataba de sacarse de encima a el Zangoose y Seviper pero no podía y lo que le esperaba a los tres iba a ser un ataque entre los tres que hemos practicado. Antes de que la bola sombra lo tocase los dos golpeamos al Gengar hacia el suelo y retrocedimos. Y entonces la bola explotó enviandolos al aire y desaparecieron de nuestras miradas. Me repuse del golpe y me dirigí hacia aquella Buneary. Pare ante ella y le empeze a hablar.

- ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunte mientras le extendía mi pata para que se levante.

- S... Si, gracias.- Me dijo timida mientras agarraba mi pata para levantarse. Su voz era tan dulce para mis oidos, era algo extraño para mi. Puede que la voz de mi madre en las noches cuando me canta para dormir era dulce pero esta era diferente. Me hacia sentir diferente.

- ¿ Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunto ya cuanfo se pudo poner de pie.

- Me llaman Simbre pero pronto me daran mi nombre y ellos dos son Parzival y Zedd.- Le dije señalando a mis dos amigos que saludaron.

- ¿Tienes algun lugar para ir?- Pregunte para ver si la acompañabamos.

- No, mis padres fueron a algún lado y no vuelven hasta mañana y había ido a buscar unas bayas pero se hizo de noche y ahora estoy aquí.- Me dijo. Entonces se me ocurrió invitarla a acampar con nosotros.

- ¿Que tal si te quedas con nosotros a acampar? - Le dije sonriendo.

- ¡Enserio! ¿Me dejaran? - Me dijo emocionada, la sonrisa en su rostro me hizo sentir feliz, queria que dure para siempre.

- ¡Claro! Quédate no mas.- Le dije sonriendo.

- ¡Gracias! - Dijo alegre. Me vire a ver a Parzival y a Zedd, tenían la boca abierta. Los quede mirando a los dos con cara de '¿Que pasa?' y me hicieron una seña de que después hablamos y empezamos a preparar el lugar. Ellos prendieron un fuego y me puse a recoger hojas para hacer camas de hojas entonces la Buneary me interrumpió para seguir hablando.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- Pregunto de manera inocente al verme recolectar hojas.

- No te preocupes. Yo puedo hacer esto sólo.- Le respondi mientras iba a continuar con mi actividad pero entonces una duda invadio mi cabeza.

- Ahora que me acuerdo nunca pregunte por tu nombre.- Le dije cuando me acorde de aquello.

- Cierto. Me llamo Nereyda.- Me dijo y entonces se puso a recolectar mas hojas conmigo.- Dejame ayudarte que no tengo nada que hacer y no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada.- Me sonrió. Senti como que si todo dejo de existir a excepción de ella y yo. No sabia como me sentia. Despues de haber recogido suficientes hojas fuimos dr vuelta al sitio vimos a Parzival y a Zedd raspando rocas haciendo una pequeña chispa que cayó encima de la yesca causando que el fuego cobrara vida iluminando los alrededores nuestros. Parzival se puso en pose de victoria y exclamó.

-¡Lo logramos Zedd, tenemos fuego!- Dijo mientras hacia una mueca graciosa a la que todos nos reimos.

- Bueno ya podemos acampar.- Declare al ver que terminamos lo que teneiamos que hacer. Senti después de eso como el tiempo se hizo rapido. Vimos las estrellas y nis contamos historias en la fogata pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya nos fuimos a dormir. Hicimos camas o algo asi con las hojas y nos acostamos sin darme cuenta al lado mio estaba Nereyda. Me quede yo despierto pensando acerca del sueño que tuve en la mañana, las imágenes eran perturbadoras pero el sueño era un pico real. ¿Una predicción quizas? No queria considerar eso mas alla de una pesadilla. Mi meditación se vio interrumpida por Nereyda.

-¿Sigues despierto?- Me susurro mientras escapaba del trance en el que estaba.

- Si.- Le respondi en otro susurro.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupada de mi.

- Si. Solo pensaba en algo.- Dije despreocupado mientras miraba a las estrellas en el firmamento.

- ¿Por qué me salvaron ustedes alla cuando me trato de atacar ese Gengar?- Pregunto Nereyda de manera inesperada, pero la respuesta la tenia.

- Porque era lo correcto. A Parzival y a Zedd los conocí asi, estaban en problemas y los ayude. ¿Si tú pudieras ayudar a alguien que está en problemas, lo harias?- Con esa pregunta termine mi respuesta hacia ella.

-Tienes razón, si yo pudiera ayudaria al que lo necesitara. Pero soy debil, si no pude hacer nada cuando hoy me trataron de atacarme ese Gengar no pude hacer nada.- Me dijo bajando su cabeza.

- Pero siempre te puedes hacer mas fuerte.- Pause un momento pero enseguida continúe.- Puedes practicar con nosotros si quieres. - Le sugeri. Me miro un momento, senti como me perdía en sus ojos color ámbar, pero entonces hablo.

-Ustedes han sido tan amables conmigo. No sabes cuanto te agradezco por todo esto.- Me dijo mientras me dio un abrazo. Ese fue el abrazo mas agradable que había recibido desde que tengo memoria, sentia como una calidez se formo en mi pecho. Lo unico que pude hacer fue alzar mis brazos y abrazarla también.

- Bueno... Ya hay que ir a dormir... Hasta mañana.- Le dije con voz tambaleante.

- Ok, gracias por todo.- Me dijo mientras nos separamos de nuestro abrazo. Nos acostamos y nos pusimos a dormir. Lo último que hice fue dar una sonrisa al cielo.

Entonces volvi en si y me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con Daniel, estaba chasqueando sus dedos enfrente de mi.

- Oye, volviste. ¿Qué estabas pensando?- Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

- Nada. Solo recuerdos de mi pasado.- Le respondi un poco melancolía.

- Oh. Ya veo.- Me dijo comprendiendo la situación, creo que pensaba que todo mi pasado fueron cosas malas.

- No te preocupes. Eran buenas memorias.- Le dije tratando de demostrar que no pasaba nada malo.

- Bueno. Ahora volvamos a lo que te explicaba. La primera cosa para hacer el corte aural, o bueno para toda ataque que tenga que ver con el aura es pider canalizar...- Empezó a hablar Daniel explicando sobre lo ataque del aura, pero yo me pregunté como estaban ellos. Parzival, Zedd y Nereyda. _Los extraño._

**Nota del Autor:**

**Por favor antes de cualquier cosa bajen sus armas. (Si es que tienen.) Y dejenme explicar porque me tarde tanto con este capítulo. Ocurrieron un suceso de cosas. Viaje a Colombia, ponerme al día en el colegio y blah, blah, blah. Pero lo importante es que este capítulo ya esta al aire. Espero que lo hallan disfrutado. Y sin mas. Vivan y disfruten su vida.**

**_MrDaniomi_**


	8. El Poder del Aura

Los dias se hicieron semanas, las semanas se hicieron meses y me volvía mas y mas fuerte. Daniel me enseñó todo lo que el sabía, no solo en técnicas de combate también en su modo de pensar y su conocimiento. Ya no solo sabia todo sobre mi mundo si no también el de él. La cultura de ellos y sus conocimientos en la ciencia. Sabía ahora de ellos. Tantas ideas erroneas que tenia de ellos fueron aclaradas por él. Pero creo que lo que mas disfrute fue de la música que él me enseñó. Aunque Daniel escuchaba musica en otro idioma el la entendía y bueno él me trataba de explicar su significado.

**_Flashback_**

_- After every night, and every day_

_I realize we are of the same_

_After every fight, and every fal_

_We'll see the light, shines through us all_

_We are all the same.- Recito la letra de la canción aunque no comprendi lo que decía. _

_- ¿ En Español por favor?- Le pedí la traducción de esas palabras que recitó. _

_- Despues de cada noche, y cada dia_

_Me doy cuenta de que todos somos iguales_

_Despues cada lucha y cada caida_

_Veremos como la luz volverá a brillar_

_Todos somos iguales.- Recito una vez mas la letra de esta canción quizas no rimo tanto como la versión original pero esta vez entendi lo que significaba, quizas esa fue una de las razones por las cuales fue una de mis favoritas. _

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Todo esto lo reflexionaba al frente de nuestra fogata entonces vi a Daniel acercarse con algo en la mano, parecia una foto.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- Me preguntó. Lo note un poco desanimado.

- Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunté. Alzó la imagen y me la mostró, era de él al lado de dos personas adultas. Inmediatamente sospeché quienes eran.

- Han pasado hoy 4 años desde mi cumpleaños y de el asesinato de ellos... La verdad es que los extraño...- Su silencio me inducia tristeza hacia mi ser.

- Lo siento mucho.- Dije con pena. No pensé que era eso lo que ocurría.

- No te preocupes, tú no sabias esto. Ahora a dormir que mañana sera el fin de la primera parte de tu entrenamiento. Necesitarás de todas tus energías mañana.- Me dijo tratando de acabar la conversación. Lo que funcionó, me atrapó desprevenido lo ultimo que dijo. El fin de la primera parte de mi entrenamiento. Me acoste en el tronco mientras Daniel apagaba la fogata, lo último que vi antes de entrar en el mundo de los sueños fueron las estrellas que estaban en los cielos.

_Vi una espada que su hoja era de un metal oscuro con detalles perturbantes en el mango que terminaba en una gema roja. Entonces de la oscurida vi a Daniel encadenado por las muñecas con la espada encima de el, levitando. De la nada una figura borrosa aparecio al frente de la espada y la agarro, la alzó y Daniel vio en dirección mia. Me dio una sonrisa y la figura entonces con todas sus fuerzas clavo la espada en su espalda. Vi como la sangre salpico el suelo que ahora se volvió blanco para contrastar con la sangre que ahora formaba un charco en el suelo. Daniel cerro sus ojos y pensé lo peor_.

Abri mis ojos con susto, me senté tratando de recuperarme de la imagen tan perturbante que había visto. Entonces Daniel me vio y empezó a hablar.

- Buenos días.- Dijo entusiasmado mientras preparaba unos sanduches.

- Buenos dias.- Respondi un poco aturdido por mi pesadilla.

- Tuviste otra pesadilla ¿No?- Dijo al reconocer el tono de mi voz. Durante todo este tiempo he tenido varias pesadilla y siempre que despertaba usaba un tono diferente al normal. al parecer Daniel ya lo logró reconocer.

- Si. Fue corto pero algo perturbante. Una figura te había matado.- Le dije recordando las imágenes que vi en mi sueño.

- Matarme... Bueno si me veias morir tendria que ser en un futuro lejano. Ahora a comer que vamos a acabar la primera fase de tu entrenamiento. - Me dijo sin verse muy afectado por lo que le conte. Entonces me dio un sanduche y nos dispusimos a comer los 2 y conversamos.

- ¿Me explicas que finalizará "La primera fase de mi entrenamiento"?- Le pregunte mientras masticaba mi porción de sanduche.

- Simple, Me tendras que derrotar en una lucha.- Me dijo como que si el hecho fuera algo simple y sencillo, pero a mi me hizo casi atragantar lo que dijo ¡¿Cómo lo iba a derrotar?!

- Estas loco ¡¿Como te voy a derrotar?!- Le dije exigiendo una respuesta logica. Me miro y le dio un mordisco a su sanduche.

- Ten confianza en ti mismo y lo lograras. Te he enseñado todo lo que se en combate y aura y yo se que podras.- Me dijo tratando de alzar mi moral un poco. Cosa que logro apenas, seguimos comiendo hasta acabar nuestros sanduches. Nos levantamos y el me paso un palo de bambú y él agarro su espada.

- Muy bien antes de empezar recuerda que no todo en una pelea se define por fuerza bruta.- Me dijo sacando la espada de su envoltura y la empezaba a blandir, yo iba a usar un palo de bambú pero tenia ya pensado desarmarlo de su arma.

- ¿Listo?- Me preguntó.

- Si.- Le respondi mientras me empezaba a relajar.

- A la cuenta de tres. ¡Uno!- El dijo. Cerre mis ojos. En mi mente trate de recordar cada una de las cosas que he aprendido durante todo este tiempo. Las técnicas que involucraban el aura, las técnicas que me enseño en combate, todo tuvo un breve repaso en mi mente.

-¡Dos!- Siguió contando, en ese momento pensé en mi motivación a esto. A todo lo que me llevo aquí, lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue el deseo de venganza, queria matarlos a los 2 tipos que mataron a mis padres. Pero también vino otro pensamiento a mi cabeza. Proteger a los que amo, Nereyda, Parzival, Zedd. Los quería volver a ver.

-¡Tres!- Al finalizar los volvi a abrir los ojos y cargue contra él y él contra mi, el palo de bambú lo clave en el suelo haciendome dar una voltereta en el aire aún blandiendo el palo de bambú haciendome parecer una cuchilla y una vez que estaba detrás de Daniel lo golpee con el bambú en la espalda haciendo que vaya hacia adelante. Iba a cargar de nuevo a su espalda pero rápidamente él reaccionó y se viro a atacarme pero use en el instante doble equipo rodeandolo con clones de mi mismo, atacó al que tenia al frente y se hizo humo pero aún estaba rodeado. Pero para mi mala suerte descubrí con el paso del tiempo que él tenía varios trucos bajo la manga. Concentro su aura en la palma de su mano y la choco contra el suelo causando una explosión que me lanzo a mi y a mis clones para atrás, revelando cual era el yo. Saltó hacia mi con su espada cual empezo a emanar aura, no me tomó mucho saber lo que iba a hacer y me equilibre en el aire y forme una esfera aural y la lanze hacia él y el lanzó su corte aural, causando una explosión que me dio un poco de tiempo. Caimos al suelo de pie y Daniel empezó a lanzar series de cortes aurales cuales bloquee con mi palo de bambú imbuido en aura. Entonces decidí usar carga aural, empeze a emanar mi aura haciendome mas fuerte y rápido pero Daniel hizo lo mismo. Me empecé a preguntar si él iba a copiar mis movimientos pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Cargamos los dos con nuestras armas imbuidas en aura chocandolas la fuerza física de los dos era muy igualada pero mi palo de bambú iba a romperse.

_**Crack...**_

Ese ruido me asusto, vi como el bambú se empezaba a agrietar. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido. Me hice a un lado y deje que clavara la espada en el suelo y con un giro le parti el bambú en la cabeza lanzandolo contra un árbol. Lo logre desarmar. Mire si Daniel estaba bien, se levantó y se viro a verme. Le sangraba la boca.

- Muy jugado. Pero aun tengo un truco bajo la manga.- Extendio sus manos abriendolas. Volvió a usar Carga Aural pero esta vez algo raro ocurrió su aura paso de azul a roja y sus ojos perdieron sus pupilas y empezaron a brillar. Su aura se hizo inmensa. Me aterre, parecia que su humanidad se fue y dejaron una mirada fria y sin sentimientos en un asesino.

-¿Daniel?- Pregunte deseando que me respondiera, pero no hubo respuesta. Agarre la espada de él y Daniel corrió hacia mi queriendo matarme, o al menos eso insinuaba su mirada. Esquive el golpe que trato de darme pero instantáneamente aparecio al frente mio y me dio un puñetazo que me hizo chocar contra un árbol y caí de rodillas pero la velocidad de Daniel era tal que antes de que me diera cuenta me dio una patada que me envio por encima de la copa de los arboles y lo remato apareciendo encima mio y dando una patada que me devolvió al suelo, chocando contra el duro y caliente suelo. Antes de que pudiera darme el golpe final rodé evitando que el golpe que iba a probablemente partir mi cráneo me alcanzara y me levante y use mi Carga Aural para tratar de alcanzar la velocidad de Daniel. Cosa que me sirvió ligeramente, pude esquivar sus golpes pero solo por milímetros. Aún me faltaba idear un plan, pero mis energías se acabarían y con eso mi tiempo también. Daniel empezó a lanzar esferas aurales mucho mas potentes que lo normal a cualquier dirección en su frenesí. Pero me di cuenta de algo... El aura que emanaba el cuerpo de Daniel empezaba a perder intensidad. Una idea golpeó mi cabeza. Iba a gastar su aura para dejarlo vulnerable.

Una vez que término de lanzar la esferas aurales volvió a seguir atacandome de manera física. Tenía que ver un modo de usar sus ataques aurales, esos los gastarian mas rápido. Sus puños atacaron mi cuerpo con una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, pude llegar a evitar todo sus golpes pero el ultimo acerto en mi estomago lanzandome hacia atras golpeandome contra un árbol me recupere justo a tiempo del golpe para evitar uno que golpearia directamente mi cabeza pero tumbando el árbol atrás mio. Esos segundos me dieron tiempo suficiente para idear un plan.

_**Track...**_

Ese sonido marco final a mi tiempo de pensar y dio inicio al de actuar. Cuando la atención de Daniel volvió hacia mi. Estaba detrás de un arbusto y use doble equipo y envie a mi clon a distraerlo a él, como nunca vio que hice entonces me ubique detras de él y salté de los arbustos procurando ser lo mas sigiloso posible. La mayor parte de su aura ya fue gastada en esos poderosos ataque, si lograba drenar lo poco que le quedaba lo podria debilitar. Cargó una esfera aural hacia mi clon y una vez que lo hizo lo agarre de la cabeza, cerre mis ojos y trate de drenar su aura. Era increíble la cantidad de aura que aun emanaba su cuerpo, empeze a gritar por la sobrecarga de energia que recibía de su aura.

Una vez que acabe me tumbe en el suelo exhausto pero Daniel cayo de rodillas y se desmayo. Me acerqué a ver su estado. Volvió a la normalidad pero parecía como si no respirase, lo lleve sobre mis hombros hacia la fogata lo que me costó un poco por la energía que use y lo recosté. Me preocupo su estado pero de ahí me pregunte la técnica que él uso. Su aura alcanzó niveles increíbles. Si no hubira pensado en ese plan probablemente me hubiera matado. ¡Como se le ocurre haber usado eso contra mi, me pudo haber matado! ¿Qué clase de poder ese? Me senté a esperar a que él despertara, pasaron las horas y la noche se venia encima de nosotros. Mire una vez mas a Daniel viendo si estaba cerca de despertar. Confirmando con mi mirada que seguía en un profundo sueño, me acoste y trate de dormir, pero algo en lo profundo de mi mente irrumpia en mi deseo de descanso. Mi pesadilla se reprodujo en mi cabeza. Trate de calmarme y sacar eso de mi cabeza y remplazarlo por alguna memoria agradable. Me acordé de cuando Daniel me enseñó como usar el aura.

_**Flashback**__._

_- Muy bien. Hoy te voy a enseñar a como usar el aura por completo o al menos lo mas que pueda. Primero que nada te debo explicar que es el aura.- Me explico mientras estaba sentado en el suelo, estaba muy emocionado por aprender a usar el aura. Las historias que me contaba mi padre acerca del poder que tenia la esfera aural me asombraron pero Daniel logro descubrir más ataques y técnicas que involucraban el aura, eso era lo que mas atención me llamaba de él. Un humano que pudiera controlar el aura._

_- El aura es la energía que rodea todo objeto o ser vivo que hay, en los seres vivos el aura indica que tanta vida y energía tenemos dentro nuestro. Los Riolus naturalmente puede sentirla y verla, aunque en raros casos han habido Riolus que han podido manejar el aura naturalmente aunque algo me dice que eres uno de ellos. Bueno, hay algo también interesante en poder leer el aura. Tienes la ventaja poder saber la afinidad de las personas y Pokémones medeiante la lectura e interpretación de el espectro de su aura, son técnicas avanzadas pero con el tiempo podrás poder aprenderlas.- Sabía un poco acerca de lo que me contaba pero cosas como las últimas me impresionaron. Quería ver lo que él me tenia para enseñarme._

_- Primero tenemos a la clásica Esfera Aural. Todo ataque aural se puede graduar la energía que este tenga, ya sea pequeño.- Dijo mientras formaba una pequeña esfera aural en la palma de su mano que apuntó hacia una roca pequeña y la lanzo haciendo que la roca salga volando.- O grande.- Hizo otra esfera aural pero esta vez era mucho mas grande con sus dos manos y la lanzó hacia un árbol enorme y esta vez causo una explosión de tamaño considerable partiendo el árbol de su base causando que caiga haciendo un estruendoso ruido. _

_- Segundo tenemos una técnica que tú ya has visto, el Corte Aural. Teniendo una arma blanca como una espada puedes canalizar en la punta de tu arma para lanzar una rafaga de aura hacia tu objetivo. Ten en cuenta que puedes también ajustar la energía que el ataque tenga pero en este ataque tu arma debe aguantar la energía que pongas en la rafaga porque si tú le añades mucha intensidad tu arma se puede sobrecargar y destruirse. Mira.- Agarro un palo de bambú, lo sujetó y lo empezó a recargar con aura hasta quebse empezó a agrietar hasta desintegrarse._

_- Y por último, Carga Aural. Este es el ultimo que te mostrare por ahora. Concentras tu aura potenciando tu agilidad y fuerza. Es muy útil si quieres despachar a alguien de manera rápida pero toma en cuenta que esto drenara más rápido tu energías y aura dependiendo de cuanto aura concentres.- Término de explicarme las tres técnicas que me mostró. Emocionado por tratar de intentar las técnicas que me enseño me pare enseguida impaciente por empezar. _

_- Te veo emocionado, muy bien. Empezemos.- Me dijo. Una vez que me pare del suelo el tiempo fue mas rápido de lo que pensé, ya cuando me di cuenta era de noche y hablaba con Daniel. _

_- Dijiste que habían mas técnicas que involucraban el aura. ¿Cuales son?- Le pregunté a Daniel mientras apagaba la fogata. _

_- No te quiero enseñar aun más aparte de lo que te di hoy. Con el tiempo te podré enseñar otras técnicas, pero ahora solo te enseñe lo basico y es mas. Aún no se si he terminado de aprender.- Dijo antes de que un bostezo lo interrumpiera._

_- Bueno, buenas noches.- Me dijo mientras se encaminaba al reino de sus sueños. Entonces hice lo mismo._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

La memoria logro calmar mi mente como desee pero algo más llamo mi atención.

Lo tendre que hablar con Daniel.

**Nota del Autor**

**Hola MrDaniomi de nuevo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy me tarde de nuevo pero van a empezar los exámenes en mi colegio y si me tardaba más esto hubiera salido en dos semanas mas, por cierto si desean la canción de el inicio se llama One de Tristam & Rogue.**

**Ahora voy a responder los reviews del ultimo capítulo. **

**Cata-Chan1: No te preocupes por tardarte, lo importante es que lo hiciste y te digo a ti y al resto es probable que los volvamos a ver muy pronto, o quizas no pero ahí veremos. Y te quiero agradecer por el apoyo que me has brindado en este fic, no sabes como te lo agradezco. **

**Ash the pokevenger: Bueno, habra espadas despues pero debo hacer un poco de desarrollo acerca de Soren y un poco de ternura de vez en cuando no hace daño.**

**Bueno sin más, disfruten y vivan su vida.**

**MrDaniomi.**


	9. Confesiones

Me desperté en la mañana como que si el dia de ayer no hubira tenido una de las batallas mas difíciles que he tenido en mi vida, a juzgar por la posición del sol era casi medio día. La verdad es que tuve un sueño muy revitalizante. Podria decir que dormí como un tronco. Daniel aún estaba dormido y como no tenia nada que hacer, me puse a recolectar bayas. Habían arbustos alrededor de nuestro campamento, y algo de comida extra no nos vendría mal después de todo. Fui a donde la maleta de Daniel y la iba a abrir pero entonces escuché una queja detrás mio.

- Aghhh. Mi cuerpo.- Daniel había despertado. Y a decir por su voz parecía que abuso de la capacidad de su cuerpo, aun su aura era débil. Me vire a verlo.

- Has despertado.- Le dije tranquilizado por el hecho de que despertó, pensé que tomaría más tiempo

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pase dormido?- Preguntó mientras revisaba el estado de su cuerpo.

- Como un día y medio.- Le respondi mientras iba a donde se encontraba.

- Bueno a juzgar por el estado de mi cuerpo podría decir que me diste una paliza. ¿No?- Dijo acostadose de nuevo. El término "Paliza" no era el preciso para lo que ocurrio, después de todo él casi me mata.

- No, casi me matas en eso. Si no hubiera podido esquivar todos esos ataques que lanzaste cuando entraste en ese frenesí...- Iba a continuar pero entonces me interrumpió.

- Ahhh. Eso fue mi Locura Aural. Sabia que lograrias derrotarme aún con eso.- Dijo rascandose la cabeza. La verdad es que me impresionó el hecho de que el pensará que aun usando esa habilidad lo iba a derrotar. O tenía mucha fe sobre mi, o no sabe lo fuerte que realmente es.

- La verdad es que me diste un momento muy difícil en esa pelea.- Le dije con un tono serio.

- Si te pones a pensar, tú nunca sabras todos los ataques que tu enemigo tendrá. Toma esto como un ejemplo. Pero lo importante es que has ganado, asi que quítate esa seriedad de encima.- Me dijo mientras agarraba su maleta y buscaba en ella algunas vendas, logró encontrar algunas y se quitó su capa y camisa. Su torso mostraba heridas, quemaduras y magulladuras. Envolvió las vendas alrededor de su torso desnudo y una vez que término se volvió a poner su camisa y capa.

- Bueno, felicidadades. Has completado la primera fase de este entrenamiento. Como un modo de premiarte por el esfuerzo que has demostrado. Te dare algo que espero que sea de tu agrado.- Me dijo con un tono que sonaba serio pero alegre. No sabia que me iba a dar pero eso me dio alegria. Una que no entendí. Pero algo interrumpió mi momentánea felicidad y la llegue a canalizar en palabras.

- Pero Daniel, te pedí a ti el entrenamiento. No tienes que darme nada.- Le dije rechazando lo que tenia que darme. En ese momento el me dio una sonrisa, una de esas que expresaban calidez de su parte.

- Tus padres desearían que te diga esto.- En ese momento quede atónito. Mis padres. ¿Como él llego a conocerlos

- Soren, tengo algo que contarte.- En ese momento senti como que si el tiempo paro y lo único que seguía actuando era mi cerebro haciéndose preguntas acerca de lo que dijo. ¿Soren? ¿Mis padres lo conocieron? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? Daniel era una persona que albergaba muchas sorpresas. Pero esta fue una de las que mas me impresionó.

-¿Como conociste...?- Le pregunté al instante incrédulo.

- Lamento decirte que no llegue a conocer a tus padres.- Me dijo respondiendo la pregunta incompleta que hice mientras sacaba unas bayas de la maleta. Y me las extendía.- Toma que te lo explicaré.- Dijo ofreciéndome las bayas. Agarré la mitad de ellas y puse una en mi boca. Y me dispuse a escuchar a Daniel.

- Bueno, una de las noches en las que estábamos durmiendo tenia planeado hacer algo. Me demostraste que tenia una determinación impresionante, y como me contaste que tú no tenias nombre. Tuve una idea, descifraria como obtener tu nombre. O al menos cuál iba a ser. En esa noche salí en busca de tu viejo hogar. Me resulto difícil debido a que una cosa era ver el aura de un ser viviente, pero el de un objeto o lugar era mucho mas difícil. Pero logré encontrar el arbol en donde vivian tú y tus padres. Y ahí analize el aura del lugar y encontre las memorias que estaban ahí. Y pude ver lo último que conversaron tus padres. _Tu nombre._ Soren. Y decidí que una vez que terminaras la primera fase de tu entrenamiento te lo diera.- Me conto como supo mi nombre. No lo podia creer. Mis ojos en ese momento se humedecieron. _Mi nombre es Soren_. Quería llorar. Pero solo estas fueron mis palabras.

- Gracias. Muchas gracias Daniel.- Le agradecí con mi cara mirando al suelo. No quería quebrarme y llorar. Pero no entendia porque llorar, si estaba feliz.

- No hay de que. Despues de todo somos amigos.- Respondio feliz. Pero eso fue demasiado para mi. Me llamo su amigo. Esa palabra significaba mucho para mi y en especial de su parte. Me abalanze hacia el para abrazarlo y me puse a llorar. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores esta era de felicidad. Una gran felicidad.

Despues de que Daniel me haya contado esto conversó conmigo acerca de lo siguiente que ibamos a hacer. El plan era volver a Ciudad Engobe. Me conto que iba a recuperar lo suyo, se refería a a la otra espada. ¿Cual era su nombre? Creo que era: Las Espadas Sagradas de los Hermanos Perdidos. Tenía que admitir que era un nombre raro pero a juzgar como Daniel la usaba tenia mucho poder esa espada. Daniel se mostraba algo ansioso por volver ahí, yo lo entiendo. Tiene memorias fuertes sobre ese lugar. Me pregunto que va a hacer con esos pandilleros que tomaron control de la Ciudad Engobe. Estaba sentado mirando al fuego de la fogata pensando acerca de mis padres y de mi nombre. Entonces Daniel me interrumpió

-¡Soren, ya vete a dormir que mañana saldremos a primera hora del día!- Habló mientras sofocada el fuego con un balde de agua. Lo hizo de manera abrupta, cosa poco común en él. Agarre de su maleta una bolsa para dormir y me acoste. Daniel hizo lo mismo. Entonces hice lo mismo de siempre, mire a las estrellas. Y le pregunté a Daniel algo.

-¿Daniel, hay algo que te este molestando?- Le pregunté un poco preocupado acerca de como actuaba.

- Estoy bien, solo me fastidia el hecho de que voy a confrontar a ese hombre que mató a mis padres. No sé. Creo que tengo miedo.- Me dijo. Le entendi todo hasta la última parte. Creo que tengo miedo. Hay algo que lo perturba acerca de ese hombre, algo que no sabía. Pero si ese algo lo incómoda no iba preguntar mas acerca del tema. Lo último que hize fue volver a pensar en mis amigos. Entonces me acorde de algo.

-¿Daniel?- Volvi a preguntar.

- Si.- Me respondio un poco dormido.

- Gracias por ser mi amigo.- Le dije.

- Soren no tienes que agradecer me por eso.- Me dijo sorprendido por lo que dije. Aún me tomaba un poco acostumbrarme a que me llamen Soren.

- Igualmente; gracias.- Le respondi mientras sonreia.

- Bueno. Hasta mañana.- Me dijo ya dormido.

- Hasta mañana.- Y con eso cerre mis ojos y me puse a dormir.

_**A la mañana siguiente. **_

Me desperté listo para lo que me tenia preparado Arceus en este dia. Me levanté y ví que Daniel ya estaba comiendo. Me vio y me saludo.

- Buenos... Dias... Espero... Que... Hayas... Dormido... Bien...- Me dijo entre mordiscos de su sanduche. Se nota que esta apurado.

- Buenos dias. ¿No es que uno tenia que disfrutar de su comida?- Pregunté impresionado por como estaba comiendo. Abrió su botella de agua y tomo un poco de ella. Una vez que término de tragar lo que tenia en la boca me respondió.

- No es que no disfrute mi comida, solo es que soy mas eficaz en disfrutarla.- Respondio usando una de las excusas mas grandes que pude haber escuchado en toda mi vida.

- Eso ni tú te lo crees.- Le dije respondiendo a esa excusa tan patética que uso.

- Toma tu sanduche y estas bayas que nos dirigimos hacia la ruta 19.- Dijo extendiendome las dos cosas en una mano y con la otra guardaba las cosas en su maleta. Las tome y me puse a comer mi sanduche. Entonces cerró su maleta y la puso en su espalda.

- Ven, hay que empezar a moverse.- Con estas palabras empezamos a mover en dirección a la Ruta 19, a decir verdad no sabia en que ruta estábamos pero por la ansiedad de Daniel por llegar a Ciudad Engobe ha de ser muy lejos. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en la ruta 19.

- Entonces. ¿Aquí es?- Le pregunté al ver que habíamos salido del último pueblo y entrábamos en la siguiente ruta.

- Si, esta es la ruta 19. Ya casi llegamos a Ciudad Engobe. Creo que si caminamos 15 minutos más, llegaremos.- Me respondio aliviado. Caminamos unos 5 minutos y entonces sentí que alguien nos observaba. Aparentemente Daniel también se dio cuenta.

- Siento como que si alguien nos observar.- Me dijo pensando lo mismo que yo. Me vire a ver hacia atrás pos si habia alguien detrás nuestro pero no había nadie.

- Si... yo siento lo mismo.- Le conte y escuché unos arbustos moverse. Entonces alguien saltó de estos en dirección nuestra. Antes de que pudiera reconocer la figura mis reflejos hicieron que la agarre y la envie al suelo entonces me di cuenta de que era un Mienfoo muy familiar.

- ¡Oye! Tranquilo, perdón por saltar de la nada.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados pero su tono de voz lo reconci. Inmediatamente tuve que preguntar.

-¡¿Parzival?!- Pude exclamar impactado.

**Ohhh... ¿Qué pasara? Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy. Les tengo buenas noticias. ¡Entre en vacaciones! (Aplausos y hurras) después partirme estudiando (Bueno, no tanto) he terminado los exámenes del primer quinquimestre (Asi es en Ecuador) Asi que podre subir unos capítulos durante estas vacaciones si podemos. Bueno ¡A responder los comentarios! **

**Ash the pokevenger: Bueno hubo entrenamiento, pero. ¡Ahora empezará lo chevere! Muchas gracias por dejar tú comentario. Desde ahora vamos a empezar a ver mas escenas interesantes, hare mi mejor esfuerzo. **

**Cata-Chan1: ¡Muchas gracias! Tú no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te haya gustado mi historia, y hay mucho mas por ver. Te agradezco una vez mas por el apoyo que me has brindado en este fic.**

**Bueno sin ningún comentario mas que responder. Me despido. Recuerden que si tienen sugerencias o algo que decir, no sean timidos y ponganlo en los comentarios, que Wattpad no tiene mucha gente que comente así que solo los tengo a ustedes. Bueno. ¡Chao!**

**Vivan y disfruten su vida. **

**_MrDaniomi_**


	10. El Reencuentro

Impresionado quité mi peso de encima del Mienfoo y lo deje pararse, aún aturdido por el sometimiento que le hice me miro a los ojos y me reconocio al instante.

-¿Simbre?- También me pregunto impresionado, lo abrazé aliviado porque estaba vivo. Lo solté y le pregunté de inmediato.

-¿En dónde están Zedd y Nereyda?- Pregunté al acordarme de ellos viendo el rostro de Parzival.

- Estamos viviendo los tres en un claro cerca de aquí. Ven conmigo. Zedd y Nereyda estarán felices de verte. Los tres como no te encontramos pensamos que habías muerto. Ven.- Lo iba a seguir sin dudar pero me vire a ver a Daniel. Tenía prisa de ir a Ciudad Engobe. Pero mi mirada le transmitió el mensaje, y él entendió.

- Ya han pasado años, un dia mas no hara daño.- Me dijo dando a entender que siguiéramos a Parzival. Él entonces se puso a caminar detrás de los arbustos de donde apareció.

- No es muy lejos, no creo que mas de 5 minutos y estaremos ahí.- Nos dijo y efectivamente en un poco menos de 3 minutos entramos en un claro, que en mi opinión era hermoso. El pasto era verde y tenia rocío fresco, tenia un lago con agua tan clara como el cristal, habia en el centro un lugar con dos troncos paralelos en donde vi a Zedd y Nereyda. El sol vertia su luz haciendo del lugar un deleite para la vista.

- Whoaaa...- Dijo Daniel impresionado por la vista del lugar.

-¡Hey! ¡Nereyda, Zedd! Miren a quien encontre.- Gritó Parzival haciendo que ellos se viren. Entonces Nereyda me vio y vino corriendo hacia mi y me abrazó de golpe. Sentí una sensacion placentera por el abrazo. No sabia como describirla, era como una calidez que sentía en mi pecho. Yo también envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. Y entonces nos soltamos y me dijo.

- Pensamos que habías muerto.- Habló con esa suave voz que me transmitia una calma y felicidad que alegraban mi ser. Entonces Zedd habló.

- Sí. Tenemos mucho que contarte.- Me dijo Zedd.

- ¡Guau! Un Zorua, que asombroso.- Dijo Daniel fascinado por la especie de mi amigo Zedd. Este entonces se percato de la prescencia de Daniel. Y grito asustado.

-¡Humano!- De manera inmediata formó una Bola de Sombra a Daniel quien por suerte logró esquivar. De inmediato me puse al frente de Zedd para que no lanze otro ataque.

-¡Tranquilo! El es bueno.- Le dije para calmarlo. Cuando le dije que era alguien confiable se calmo un poco.

- Perdon. Pero es que como estamos por aquí y la Ciudad Engobe es de la que salen muchos entrenadores, siempre que nos ven nos quieren atrapar.- Pidió disculpas.

- No te preocupes.- Le respondió Daniel. En ese momento asimile algo al igual que los demas. Daniel le entendió.

- E-e-espera me entendiste.- Dijo Zedd impresionado. Todos mirabamos a Daniel con incredulidad.

-¡Cierto! Los entiendo. ¡Soren entonces yo tengo Voz Espiritual!- Exclamo emocionado. Entonces adquirió sentido. El fenómeno de la voz espiritual.

-¿Voz Espiritual?- Preguntó Parzival asombrado.

- Es una habilidad rara que puede pasar en cualquier ser vivo que le permite entender a cualquier otro.- Le explique a Parzival, quien me miro asombrado por lo que le conte.

- Pero espera. No. La tenemos los dos Soren. Recuerda el dia en el que esos 2 te atacaron.- Dijo Daniel recordando el dia en el que le pedí que me entrene.

- Espera. ¿Soren?- Preguntó Nereyda al notar como me llamo Daniel.

- Daniel descubrió cual iba a ser mi nombre.- Les dije a los 3.- Mi nombre real es: Soren.-

- Entonces era Soren.- Dijo Zedd.- Bueno, vamos a sentarnos. Que hay muchos que discutir.- Entonces todos fuimos a los troncos.

- Bueno ahora si, explicamos que paso.- Me pidió Parzival, los tres estaban atentos a lo que les tenia que decir. Entonces empeze a hablar.

- Dos dias después que encontramos a Nereyda. Tuve una pelea con mis padres y me fui de mi casa y me oculte en unos arbustos. Ese era el dia en el que me iban a dar mi nombre, me quede dormido en los arbustos y entonces me habia despertado de golpe al escuchar un ruido muy fuerte de mi casa. Entonces decidí ir alla, y vi a dos humanos que parecian hermanos. Mis padres...- En ese momento la figura de aquel recuerdo volvio a acechar mi mente. La sangre, los gritos,_ las lágrimas._ Tome un respiro profundo y continúe.

- Mi padre estaba en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Y mi madre en el suelo tratando de levantarse. Entonces uno de ellos, creo que el mayor me apuntó con una pistola y me disparo. Como hubiera deseado recibir ese disparo.- Daniel en ese momento bajo la cabeza y yo tenia los ojos húmedos. Parzival, Zedd y Nereyda intercambiaron unas miradas de horror mientras me veian tristes por lo que relataba.

- Mi madre se puso en medio del disparo y yo justo para recibirlo en su espalda. No hubieron palabras para despedirse de mi. Solo su sonrisa y la palabra huye que me hizo correr de ese lugar. Después de eso perdi la confianza en los humanos, sentia un odio por ellos que con solo recordar me llenaba de ira y cólera. Unos dias después mientras me encontraba vagando en la noche encontré a Daniel durmiendo y le trate de robar su comida, cosa en la que no tuve éxito. Me logro atraparme con sus bayas pero me dio algunas. Desde ese dia me encontre con el varias veces. Ocurriendo lo mismo: le trataba de robar algo, el me atrapaba y me daba un poco. Y mas o menos un año después de esto una noche me encontraba pensando mientras miraba mi fogata escuché un ruido entre los arbustos y cuando me levante a revisar aparecieron los dos hermanos y me atacaron.- Mire a Daniel y los volvi a ver a mis amigos.

- Entonces Daniel había aparecido de la nada y me defendió de ellos. Mató al de la pistola pero este le disparó 3 veces. Después de eso le pedí a Daniel que me entrene con lo que sabia. Tiene conocimiento del aura y después de eso volvimos acá por un asunto de Daniel. Y aquí estamos.- Terminé de contar mi relato y entonces Parzival contó el de ellos. Daniel y yo nos pusimos a escuchar.

- Bien, nuestro turno. Mira si no me equivoco al dia siguiente de la muerte de tus padres hubo una tragedia en el bosque. Una masacre. Estos hermanos que mataron a tus padres creo que fueron los que hicieron esto.- Dijo con una cara que demostraba lo perturbado que estaba.

- ¡¿Ellos masacraron el bosque?!- Exclame impresionado.

- Si. Aunque eramos muchos habia algo en ellos. No se, su presencia te helaba la sangre. Zedd, Nereyda y yo logramos escapar pero cuando fuimos a buscarte y vimos a tus padres. Pensamos que te ocurrió lo mismo. Pero de ahí no hemos hecho nada más que merodear hasta que llegamos a aquí.- Me dijo. En ese momento estaba furioso. Masacraron a todo el bosque. Senti como si algo iba a explotar dentro de mi. Pero entonces sentí la mano de Daniel en mi hombro.

- Calmate, que ahora esa ira no servirá de nada.- Me dijo Daniel tratando de calmar mi ira. Me calme de inmediato. Entonces Parzival dirigió su atención hacia Daniel.

-¿Y tú como llegaste aqui?- Le pregunto Parzival a Daniel quien se sintió sorprendido por la pregunta de mi amigo.

- Yo... Bueno lo que me ocurrio...- Daniel conto sobre como llegamos los 2 aqui pero como yo ya la sabía fue un relato que no me di cuenta de que ocurrió. Después de que término. Nereyda miro al sol cual ya esta cerca de ponerse.

- ¡Diablo! Nos olvidamos de recolectar las bayas.- Dijo preocupada, inmediatamente Daniel abrió su maleta.

- Tranquilos que aquí tengo para todos.- Dijo sacando su bolsa con bayas.

- Que conveniente.- Dijo Zedd.

Todos cenamos bayas y Daniel repartio unos sanduches entre todos nosotros. Ya cuando el sol se ponía, todos nos preparamos para dormir. Daniel solo tenia 2 bolsas para dormir cosa me parecio un problema. Pero Nereyda nos dijo que no nos preocuparamos.

- Nosotros dormiremos aquí en los troncos no se preocupen.- Cosa que me calmo. Una vez que ya todos estábamos por dormir me quede viendo las estrellas un rato. Me sentia alegre de que encontre a Parzival, Zedd y Nereyda. Los extrañaba muchísimo, y ahora todos volvemos a estar juntos solo podia sentir felicidad. Entonces un viento frio empezo a soplar cosa que no era ningún problema para mi debido al saco. Pero escuche a Nereyda quejarse un poco por el frio, todos ya estaban dormidos así que salí de mi saco y fui a donde ella.

- Toma usalo para que no tengas frio.- Le ofrecí mi saco.

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó preocupada por mi bienestar.

- Tranquila que yo estaré bien.- Le dije. Me miro y me sonrió. Esa sonrisa era algo tan bello, tan calmante, que me hacia sentir diferente.

- Muchas gracias.- Me dijo con su suave voz.

-No hay de que, buenas noches.- Entonces volví a mi sitio de dormir y me acoste a dormir.

Escuche entonces como Soren volvía a dormir, por lo que su aura emanaba no podia decir que era otro sentimiento. Era inconfundible. Solo me límite a dar una sonrisa pícara. Y me dije a mi mismo.

- Soren, tienes mucho que aprender sobre los sentimientos amigo.- Y con esto me dormí.

**Nota del Autor**

**Listo como prometi. 11:51 de la noche aquí en Ecuador pero les traigo un capítulo nuevo. Despues de todo prometí tratar de hacerlo mas seguido. Bueno. ¡A los comentarios! **

**Cata-Chan1: Que chevere que tengas vacaciones. Por ti es que trate de escribir lo antes posible este capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes. Hay mucho que avanzar y reviews como el tuyo son lo que me alientan a seguir. ¡Muchas gracias! **

**Bueno, este es el adiós por ahora pero como dije actualizaré mas seguido. Sin más recuerden que si tienen ideas o sugerencias o ideas dejenlas en los comentarios. **

**Vivan y disfruten su vida**

_**MrDaniomi**_


End file.
